Free Hugs
by TonylovesFany
Summary: What does this phrase mean to them? [HHr] [oneshot] [plotless fluff]


Notes: This one is kinda plotless… but it is kinda fluffy if you ask me… and I really enjoyed writing this one… Please, read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…

Free Hugs

(Harry's POV)

I thought about was this phrase meant… what it means to you… and what it means to us…

**F** – is for the French bread… I remember the time when you got me a French bread for my birthday… and how you tried your best on baking it. I could still recall how deformed it was. How it was crispy outside and how soft it was inside. Even thought it was badly burnt, I could still feel the love and effort you blended on making it, and that's what made it the best-tasting French bread that I've ever tasted in my whole life!

**R** – is for Reeve; the stuffed cat you gave me when I had a cold. It was a cool night back then. We were in our first year and you and I were just building our friendship. It makes me grin whenever I recall the time when you refused to leave my side in the Hospital wing because you feel bad that I'm there alone. Every second of it was engraved inside my mind;

'_I know this sounds silly…' you said nervously as you starred down at the floor. 'but you could have him…' you handed a slightly worn out stuffed cat. 'He makes me feel a lot better when I hug him… especially when I'm alone…' you said as you played with the hem of your sleeve. I smiled at you and took it, placing it flat on my stomach as I stared at his buttoned eyes. "His name is Reeve…' you whispered before Madam Pomfrey pushed you out of the Hospital Wing._

I still have him, under my pillow. I don't know where I'm imagining or not, but I could faintly smell your hair whenever I hug him. And he always makes me feel as if you're here when I'm alone. Definitely, I'll treasure this one… Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…

You get the idea…

**E** – stands for the time when we were making Éclairs for Fleur and Bill's wedding. The flour was all over my hair, and the batter had been smeared all over my face. You didn't even know that it took me two whole weeks to completely remove all the flour that was stuck inside my mop-for-a-hair. But at least, I knew that she had a soft spot for sweets. Strange wasn't it? I had expected that she, a daughter whose parents were dentists, would literally jump in delight at the mere sight of a big scoop of triple chocolate ice cream oozing with chocolate syrup and was sprinkled with nuts and chocolate chips.

'Hmm… I think I'm getting hungry…' I thought as I rubbed circles on my stomach.

**E** – stands for me Earnestly trusting you. I know that you know that you're the person I trust most. After all, it is better to say 'I trust you' than 'I love you'. The people you trust will always stay beside you no matter what, but the people you love can sometime betray you… Saying 'I trust you' is a heavier decision when compared to saying 'I love you.'

I hope she remembers at least one moment when I told her that I trust her.

The thought made me laugh, 'I always tell her that…'

You can't love without trust… but you can trust even without love.

**The space between these two words** – represents my longing for you. My dependence for hearing you voice, feeling your warmth and my dependence for feeling your touch. Call it stupid, but I need you here, beside me. It makes me feel insane if you're far away.

I'm sure that people around me would notice my mood-swings if you're away. Ron even commented that I always sulk whenever someone flirts with you.

You don't notice how I would slump my shoulders when that happens. How my eyes would either turn into a fierce glare at him or would turn into sad ones, and how my lips would turn into a frown.

Luna also noticed my mood-swings; she had said that I'm extremely happy if I'm around you and I have a subconscious thirst that wants to touch and feel you from small accidental touches to the comforting times when you place you head on my shoulder.

I need you like water, like breath, like rain… That is undeniable…

**H** – stand for Harmony. I never had the courage to tell you. It started last summer; I began receiving fan mails, but not just ordinary fan mails directed to me, but it was _our_ fan mails. They call themselves Harmony or H/Hr shippers. It kinda creeps me out! They knew me better than I knew myself. Did you know that whenever I eat M&M's I don't eat the brown ones? I didn't even know I did that! Yet they knew. What is scarier is that they have arguments about me and Ginny when we were an item… and hard evidence that I am 'unconsciously, unknowingly, and stupidly' in love with you…

**U** – is for Understatements… We know that calling you smart is an understatement… we know that calling me brave is an understatement… Calling Ron a food-lover is another understatement… Calling Dudley stupid is yet another understatement.

But we never knew that to them, calling us a good match is the understatement of the year… I just don't understand them; I mean it was just a kiss on our fourth year, just a hug in the Triwizard Tournament, and the small things that only I would notice.

I just don't know… But is calling our bond 'friendship' an understatement?

**G** – is your Guidance… if you hadn't helped me in almost all my life, I don't think that I'll be standing here right now. You've stood beside me no matter what and that I'm gratefully of… I would do anything for you. 'And that is another understatement…' another voice in my head spoke.

'Sod off…' I said to him.

If you weren't there, DA wouldn't have happened, Voldemort wouldn't have died, We couldn't have found the basilisk, we could've flunked our grades, heck, we could've died in our first year!

'This is starting to get stupid…'

**S** – is for me Simply loving you… Self-explanatory… I think…

"Free hugs…" I read at the cardboard that I painstakingly drew. I started decorating the poster; placing line streaks on the letterings and coloring the letters.

I was at the Gryffindor common room.

A very familiar clicking sound echoed the empty room. I knew it was her, and I hastily ran to meet her. I stood erect at the bottom of the stairs and hid the poster in behind of me.

When the rays of the sunlight had hit her face, it glowed. "Harry?" Hermione asked.

I held and showed the poster in front of her. She read the sign then looked back to me. We grinned at the same time and she walked towards me. I spread my arms, ready to meet her in a warm embrace.

I felt her arms snake around my chest as she held me tight. I love that feeling… It makes me feel important… important in a special way. I returned the hug and held her even tighter.

"Harry?" She asked again, "What is this for?"

I shrugged… "Nothing… just free hugs…"

Notes: This idea came up to me when I saw a sign that read 'free cookies' then I said, why not give free hugs… so I wrote this one… I really hoped you like this one… Please, review!


End file.
